


Like A Bullet Through My Heart

by Sapphire_Rose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attraction, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Rose/pseuds/Sapphire_Rose
Summary: When Emily learns that JJ is engaged to Will, she realises she's not as strong as she thought she was.





	1. The News

Penelope Garcia clapped her hands with excitement. Emily smiled, trying to hold back her tears.

She felt a lump in her throat. "Uh, what!?"

Penelope grinned. “That's right! Their wedding is going to be early next year! No words can describe my profound happiness.”

Continuing to smile falsely, Emily’s heart was pounding. It was as if she felt a thousand different emotions all at once. She didn’t know what to say, yet she needed to try and match Penelope’s excitement.

“That’s brilliant!” started Emily. “I’m thrilled for them. Everyone knows that JJ and Will… belong together.”

Penelope jumped with joy. “This is the best news I’ve heard in months!” She ran out of her colourful office to tell the news to other members of the BAU.

Emily needed a moment to take in what she had just discovered. She didn’t want anyone to see her in a state of shock – she had to remain calm. Closing Penelope’s office door, she leant against the wall and took a deep breath.

JJ was engaged.

* * *

  
Looking out the window of the BAU’s private jet, Emily sighed as she tried to take her mind off what she couldn’t stop thinking about.

 _Focus on the case_ , she told herself for what felt like the hundredth time.

The BAU were on their way to Columbus, Ohio, where it was alleged that three young boys had been kidnapped and physically abused over the last six months. The team had been briefed on the case back at FBI headquarters in Virginia. They had two major tasks on hand: to find the missing children and track down the ‘unsub’ – the unknown subject, or the person responsible for these crimes.

Derek Morgan sat opposite Emily on the plane. She felt him staring at her, observing her with his dark, inquisitive eyes. She tried to ignore him.

“Emily, you all good?” asked Morgan, just as she had expected him to. Morgan and Emily had been working together for years. They could read each other like books.

“Huh?” replied Emily, racking her brain for a convincing reply. “Oh, yeah, all good, Morgan. Just got my head in the game, you know?”

Morgan chuckled, yet his glance was still questioning. “It’s certainly a tough one.”

A few moments later, Emily decided to get up and stretch her legs. She needed a coffee, too. As she walked down the narrow aisle of the plane, she saw JJ exiting the bathroom, heading towards her. There was no denying the awkwardness as the two women tried to pass each other.

“Oh! Sorry, Emily.” said JJ with a kind smile.

“No, it’s okay! After you.”  
  
Emily averted her gaze, unable to meet JJ’s sparkling blue eyes. She felt a warm blush creep up to her cheeks. As she looked down, Emily couldn’t help but notice JJ’s incredible legs. She sighed quietly and continued to head towards the coffee machine. Her stomach flipped and she cursed at herself for being so awkward. Whilst she was usually able to hold herself in a calm and confident manner, Emily always felt like a clumsy, uncoordinated child around women she liked. 

 _Geez, you are ridiculous,_ Emily thought. She tried to concentrate on making her coffee.

Unbeknownst to Emily, JJ smiled to herself as the two women went their separate ways.


	2. Focus on the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team arrives in Ohio to begin working on the case, Emily finds herself becoming incredibly distracted.

“Well, team, here we are.”

Aaron Hotchner led the team out of the airport and to the taxi cabs that were waiting for them. Everyone piled their go-bags into the cabs and buckled up. Within an hour or so, they were to start working on the case with police.

They arrived at the Columbus Police Department, organised their files and set up their equipment. Hotch began to group them off into pairs, like usual. In pairs, they were to make their way to various crime scenes and other locations, where they would investigate the areas and talk to anyone who might have more information relating to the case. From there, they planned to extract enough information in order to compile a 'profile' of the potential unsub. The team would examine and refine the profile in order to track down the unsub, as well as find any surviving victims. This profile would later be released to the public.

Hotch signalled for the team to gather around the table. “Reid and Morgan, I want you to visit the family and friends of the first victim. You know what to do. Emily and JJ, head to the first reported crime scene and find as much evidence as you can.”

Emily nodded at Hotch, but swallowed. Her and JJ always seemed to be paired together.

“Rossi and I will begin corresponding with local police to examine evidence we currently have, whilst reporting to Garcia.”

JJ glanced over at Emily, smiling. Emily smiled back, as naturally as she could manage. She walked closer to where JJ was standing.

“Well, looks like we’re paired up. You all ready to go?”

“Ready as ever,” replied JJ, glancing at her phone to check for any missed calls. Emily couldn't help but notice the diamond ring on JJ’s left hand. She felt her stomach drop. Once again, she was reminded of the fact that the incredible woman standing beside her was engaged.

If it had been anyone else getting engaged, Emily knew she would have been genuinely happy for whomever it was.

Yet, this was JJ.

* * *

   
The two women had been working together at the FBI for at least five years. They had, inevitably, become very close friends. Due to the stressful and often emotionally traumatic nature of their work, Emily and JJ had experienced a lot together. They had learnt how to support each other and care for one another no matter what.

Yet, within the last year or so, Emily couldn’t deny the fact that her feelings had grown for JJ.

She didn’t completely understand how or why it had happened. It had been a gradual process – a slow burning fire, felt deep within her heart. Yet, there was one specific moment Emily could recall that had made her start to question things.

 _It had happened two years ago when she and JJ were sitting opposite each other on the BAU’s plane, as usual. They were talking about the case they had all managed to solve over a period of four days. Everyone was exhausted, physically and emotionally. JJ had closed her eyes for a few moments out of tiredness and Emily had found herself staring, not being able to look away. She had remembered feeling extremely guilty as she noticed JJ's lips, and the way her long, blonde hair glimmered under the plane's dull lighting._  
  
Su _ddenly, JJ had opened her eyes and looked at Emily, who looked down out of embarrassment. Yet, when Emily looked up again, JJ  smiled softly and held eye contact with her. Emily’s heart began to race. She felt a wave of tension electrocute her entire body. It was like her soul had been set on fire as she stared into JJ’s blue eyes that night._

Since that moment, Emily had started to notice more things about JJ that she’d never paid attention to in the past. Her flawless, smooth skin that seemed to glow all the time, even if JJ was running solely on coffee and no sleep. Her stunning blue eyes, and how they seemed to look into the very core of a person. Her strong, yet slim, feminine physique, and her perfect curves. Her beautiful hands. Her soothing, sexy voice. Her kindness, perseverance and modesty.

Everything.

All Emily really knew was that now, she felt like she was always going crazy with desire. She was physically and emotionally drawn to JJ in a way she’d never felt before.

Emily stared absent-mindedly at her coffee, which was now cold. While everyone gathered their bags to part ways and commence work, she let her mind wander. 

Emily had known she was a lesbian since she was around 16 years old, but it was not something that she openly discussed with many people. She was a private person and found it difficult to talk about romantic-related emotions (especially to her dear colleagues at the BAU). The team knew that she was gay, and thankfully her sexuality had never been an issue at work. Everyone on the team had always been extremely supportive of her. However, her love life was a topic that she always found very awkward to bring up.

Since realising how strong her feelings for JJ were, Emily had tried to date other women in an attempt to move on from how she felt about JJ. Sure, she had liked some of the women she'd been with, but nothing had seemed to work out. None of the other women truly sparked Emily's interest. She needed the sparks, the fire, the passion - and someone who understood how important her work was.

JJ was always there in the back of her mind.

* * *

  
Suddenly, Emily felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She jumped, bringing herself back to reality.

"Em, let's go. Everyone else has gone. I've got your bag." 

 _Fuck, those blue eyes. They melt my heart,_ thought Emily. She stood up. Her heart began to race, once again, as JJ's hand rested on her shoulder.

She reminded herself to focus on the case, again. Exhaling, she watched JJ from behind as the woman walked ahead of her, towards the door of the police department.

She felt her temperature rise as she allowed her eyes to glaze over JJ’s perfect body.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
